To Rule a Queendom
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: AU. England is a Queendom. Katharine of Aragon is Queen Regent of England. What will happen to England and the Tudor dynasty when utterly controlled by women? Features KOA and Mary Tudor. Possibly other wives. NOT for Anne/Henry or Elizabeth fans.
1. Tudor Queendom Beginnings

_AN: This chapter is a short chapter to see if anyone is actually interested in the plotline. A few timeline changes and other changes are necessary for this story. Also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance. Also be warned, this story is NOT for Anne Boleyn/Henry or Elizabeth I fans._

_In the world of Tudor England, it was the women who ruled. Men were not equal, bound by the law to obey their wives in all things. Women held the power of life or death over their husbands and all the decisions were made by women and women alone. _

_In such a world, within the Royal family, having a girl is of vital importance. Failure to produce a daughter could potentially lead to civil war and the end of the dynasty._

_1486_

Elizabeth could hardly believe her good fortune. Just a few short months after Margaret Beaufort had won the crown of England from the battlefield, Elizabeth of York, Queen Regent of England, was with child.

_A girl. _Sheprayed. _A daughter for the House of York._

If Margaret Beaufort had gotten her way it would be her upon the throne rather than her daughter in law. However, Margaret had soon realised that to end the costly War of the Roses, she would need to tie York and Lancaster together through the bond of marriage.

So she and Elizabeth's mother, former Queen Regent, Elizabeth Woodville had concocted a plan. That Margaret's son Henry Tudor marry Elizabeth. It was not the first time that Margaret had cursed the fact that she had been left barren by her only child, a useless son. If Margaret had a daughter then she could have been My Lady the Queen's mother.

Now she was My Lady the King Consort's mother. York was on the rise and Elizabeth Woodville, who hated her despite what she said otherwise, had told her daughter to banish her from court.

Soon after Elizabeth was with child.

Everything was progressing smoothly until one day, at only eight months gone, she went into labour.

The baby was a boy.

Although Elizabeth could not help but love her child, she felt the faint sting of disappointment.

Her husband came in soon after.

" We shall name the child Edward, after my late father." She stated firmly.

Henry nodded.

" If we can have a healthy son, then we can have a healthy daughter." Elizabeth, slightly upset at her husband. After all, it was a well known fact that it was the man who decided the sex of the child.

Because, although Edward would technically inherit the throne, they needed more than one child, just in case the worst should happen and Elizabeth would much prefer if it was a daughter. According to English law, a firstborn son may inherit the crown, but must marry within a year of succession or, if he were too young, be governed by a female regent until he was of age. After marriage he had to cede all the power to his wife whether she was English or not.

_1502_

This was a joyous day for England.

In the sixteenth year of Queen Elizabeth's reign, the country was finally receiving it's future Queen.

Her son, Edward, was to be engaged to Catalina of Aragon, a Spanish Princess. Spain was the most powerful Queendom in Europe and it was a brilliant match.

Of course, there had been concerns about the match, as there always was with any betroval. Many thought England would become the puppet of the Spanish Queen Isabella of Castile. They wanted Edward to marry a highborn English woman, or even, cede the power to his sister, Princess Margaret.

However, Elizabeth had seen a portrait of the Princess herself and had heard nothing but good reports of her beauty, wit, accomplishment, and, most importantly, her leadership skills.

This marriage had been arranged since Catalina and Edward were infants and Elizabeth would be damned if she let anything stop it now.

_1503_

A few months later Edward was dead. Elizabeth then organized a betroval between her other son, Henry and Catalina. The marriage between Edward and Catalina had remained unconsummated, and without marriage to Henry, Catalina would have to return Spain and with her would go her sizeable dowry as well as an alliance with Spain.

The female clergy in Rome readily granted the dispensation and, a year after Edward's death Henry and Catalina were married.

Within the year, Elizabeth of York was dead.

Katharine of Aragon, the Spanish Princess, was their new Queen.


	2. Isabella's advice

AN: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! The positive response to this fic has been amazing!

_**Also, in answer to Historyfan's question. **_

_**The reason why Margaret Beaufort did not claim the throne for herself was because her claim was too weak and since she couldn't produce more children. The claim of Henry VII historically was extremely unstable and they needed Elizabeth not only to unite the two houses, but also to strengthen his claim. If Margaret became Queen, it wouldn't unite York and Lancaster and would most likely lead to more war. **_

_**In answer to **__**Anarra's question. **_

_**I have decided not to include Mary and Margaret Tudor. They don't exist. Sorry but I found it was better that way. **_

Madre is Spanish for mother and I have also altered the date of Isabella of Castile's death from 1504 to 1503

_1488_

It had been two years since the birth of Edward and Elizabeth was finally pregnant again. She felt a sense of almost, overwhelming relief. Ever since Edward was born there had not even been a hint of pregnancy. Elizabeth had been so concerned that she had even summoned one of the few male physicians in England to perform a full physical examination.

As Queen of England, her body was sacred. However Henry's was not and so he had to endure weeks of being poked and prodded and packed full of awful treatments.

"It is nothing personal", she explained to her less than happy husband, "but it is my duty as Queen and ruler of this country to provide more than one heir and we both know that it is the husband who determines the sex of the child."

So everyone was very disappointed when they bore _another son_. Of course, it did not particularly matter with Edward being their heir anyway, but children did die young. Several of Elizabeth's siblings had died, but her mother had always kept the nursery full of daughters. She did not understand it.

" We will call him Henry." She tried to smile at her husband. "Henry Tudor. Our son." She laughed off the disappointment that she felt, but the male physician was summoned again and the tests on Henry continued for many weeks afterward.

Elizabeth wondered what on earth was wrong with Henry that they could not have a daughter.

_Or_, said the little voice in her head. _What on earth is wrong with you?_

_1503_

It had been that way for hundreds of years. The women ruled the men not the other way around.

Henry still didn't think it was right. In his opinion women were far too emotional and weak in both mind and body to govern a country. After all, was it not Henry who had the claim to the English throne, not Katharine?

Why should he not be allowed to rule?

He was fifteen now. A man.

Henry was still privately sulking over this when, a few short weeks after the death of his mother, he and Catalina (Katharine as she was to be called) of Aragon were married.

He liked Katharine. She was witty and charming and beautiful. She knew how to govern a country after watching her mother do it for years and she was described as being one of the best Princesses in Christendom.

But he did not like playing second fiddle to his wife.

It just was not in his nature.

Henry liked being the centre of attention, to be in control and hailed as the very best at everything. The one whom everyone loved the most.

They were crowned together in a splendid joint coronation. However the occasion was spoiled by the obvious annoyance of the new King.

Everyone in England was well aware that Henry was nothing more than a spoilt boy who never wanted to accept the fact that he would never rule.

Katharine liked Henry.

Although he was a sulky young man with a quick temper who was stubborn and thought far too much of himself, he was very handsome and his smile could light up a room.

He was also an intellectual, though it was often masked by his arrogance.

Her mother had told her to not fall in love with her husband.

1501

"It may seem harsh Catalina, but there have many instances in which the wife loves her husband and in due course she might as well give up her crown and kingdom for it is he that controls her. It is unnatural and I do not want you to suffer the same fate."

Young Catalina nodded solemnly.

" Like it or not, England shall soon be your country. You must protect its interests above anything else, before your husband, before your children and even before your family here in Spain. Otherwise you are not a true ruler." Isabella looked at her daughter.

" They say that Edward of Wales is a quiet, studious young man, who is quite willing to hand over the reigns of government. Praise God that he is not like his younger brother Henry, a spoilt and arrogant child apparently."

Catalina refrained from mentioning that her parents shared a loving and caring marriage and that, on the few occasions when Ferdinand had been left in charge he had done quite well.

It was not the way things were done. Not in Spain and not in England.

" At any rate, it is not for a little while yet Catalina, you should not concern yourself with such matters now." Isabella smiled at her daughter.

" Just remember what I told you Catalina."

" I will Madre." Catalina promised.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness. It just seemed like the right place to end it. Please keep up all the reviews!**


	3. An Heir at Last

**Oh my gosh, I'm back! Those of you who read my other story, **_**Never was and Never Will Be**_**, I will go back to that when inspiration strikes again, for now; I'm focussing on this story. Also, this story will have many time jumps both backwards and forwards. **

**And, in case you are wondering about the last name thing. Technically in a Queendom children should take the last name of the mother, not the father but I didn't want to change Mary's name.**

**1516**

In the thirteenth year of the rule Katharine of Aragon, Queen Regent of England, an heir was finally born.

Over the past few years, they had a succession of children, some had lived for a few days, others had been dead from birth, or lost within the womb.

Now, England had an heir.

Katharine had pondered on many names for the child, a beautiful, healthy daughter.

Isabella, for her late mother

Juana, for her sister, now the Queen of Castile and Aragon.

Elizabeth, for the great Queen Regent, Henry's mother.

Eventually she decided on Mary. Neither she nor her husband had any close relations named Mary; however, Katharine felt it fitting that her daughter would be named after Mary, Queen of the heavens, the Virgin Queen.

Henry, meanwhile, had refused to suggest any names and had instead sulked as the greatest Ladies in the land cooed over the child.

Katharine just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

After thirteen years, she was well accustomed to her husband's childish behaviour and foolish ideas.

_1504_

_It had been less than a year since Katharine had become Queen of England, less than a year since the great Queen Elizabeth and her beloved mother; Queen Isabella had both passed on. Victims of the sweating sickness that was rampant throughout Europe. _

_Henry Tudor, the former King Consort was now a shadow of his former self, he had retired from court soon after his son had become the new King Consort and was rarely seen at court. Katharine had made it clear that he was welcome, but he was destroyed by grief. He had never been a man of much physical strength and it was feared that he would not see the year out. _

_So many changes in such a short time. _

_My Lady the King Consort's mother had also departed this life not long after the Coronation, while a major shifting of the power was taking place in Christendom. _

_Just a few months after Katharine of Aragon had become Queen Regent, her sister, Juana, had become Queen of Castile and Aragon in her own right. The only Queendom that had remained unchanged for several years was that of France, ruled by Anna of Brittany. _

_However the most important change for Queen Katharine was the fact that she was with child. _

_That was when she had learned of her husband's rather, unconventional ideas. _

"_Have you given any thought as to names Henry?" Katharine asked her husband._

"_We have plenty to choose from, Isabella, Elizabeth, Margaret, Katharine, or even Mary. What do you think?" _

_She looked at him._

"_Henry." She impatiently jabbed him in the shoulder when he did not respond._

"_What if it is a son?" he asked. _

"_Well… of course, I shall not be too disappointed if it is a son, after all, it is only our first child and I will love it no matter what the sex. However I shall expect you to pray for a daughter Henry. It is our duty to provide this country with a daughter." _

_Katharine said sternly. _

"_I want a son." He mumbled, pouting. _

"_I do not see why a son cannot rule, as well as a daughter, or perhaps, even better." _

"_Of course a son can rule, for a short period of time, as my father Ferdinand proved. But Henry, to leave this country to a son would be to promote civil war in England, something I must avoid at all costs. Surely you can understand that?" _

_Katharine smiled. _

"_Now, what do you think, Isabella, or Elizabeth?" _

_However Henry's desire to prove that a man could rule better than a woman was far from abated._

The brief pain that Katharine felt upon remembering her child, who had soon died in her womb faded as soon as she remembered that she now had an heir.

Her Royal Highness, Princess Mary Isabella Tudor.

The country rejoiced to finally have an heir.

Above all they were delighted to have a beautiful, healthy Princess, who was perfect in every way.

In the whole of England, there was only one person who did not rejoice at the coming of an heir.

And that was her father.

Henry was fuming.

All that time, all those treatments!

The humiliation he endured, all for nothing!

After many of their children had died young, like his father the King Consort Henry VII before him, Henry had been forced to undergo months of tests, potions, so-called cures, in order to produce an heir.

_It will be worth it. _ He had promised himself, if it produced a son.

He had never expressed his hope of having a son, even his friends, Charles Brandon and William Compton had looked at him strangely the few times he had mentioned that he wanted a son.

So he stopped mentioning it.

But still he hoped.

However the worst part about having a daughter did not become clear to him until a few days after her birth.

As a female and the Heiress to the throne, she would technically be higher in the order of precedence than him!

He, _Henry VIII _would be lower than a mere _baby. _

He through whom Katharine's claim to the English throne was based, though everyone seemed to forget that, much to his constant irritation.

It was intolerable.

All his life Henry had not taken kindly to playing second fiddle.

Not to his mother, his father, his brother, even to Katharine.

He had tried talking to Katharine about it.

"_Sweetheart, what is the matter?" _

_Katharine questioned her husband as he burst into her apartments while she was nursing Mary. _

"_Is it true that Mary shall be of higher rank than I?" he demanded. _

_Katharine bit her lip. _

"_Well, yes, naturally, as a female, as well as the heir to the throne, Mary would of course take precedence over you Henry, but surely you knew this?" _

"_No!" he burst out. _

"_No I did __not __know this, Madam." He spat. _

"_I do not see why I should have to take second place to a mere child, even a girl. It will not stand." He said firmly. _

_Katharine stood up at that. _

"_Henry. I have told you time and time again that I will not have my role usurped. I am the Queen of England, you are my husband and that is all." _

"_And that is quite enough, believe me!" Henry yelled. _

"_Just because Mary bears your last name, does not mean that you rule here Henry. You would do well to remember that." Katharine yelled back. _

_With that Henry walked out without even looking at his daughter. _

_Katharine sighed as Mary started to cry. _

_She did not know what was wrong with her husband. _

_In the early years they had been so happy. _

_Now that they finally had an heir, it was meant to draw them closer together, not push them further apart!_

_Katharine knew that Henry was upset about the fact that he would never rule, but Katharine had thought he was resigned to his fate. _

_She had even heard some rumours that he had discreetly expressed an interest in the Protestant faith!_

_Katharine shuddered with disgust. _

_Protestants were her mortal enemies and with the help of men such as Sir Thomas More, she had slowly been ridding her country of their disease. _

_Protestants believed that it was natural for a man to rule a country that they could rule as well or even better than women. That a woman's place was to be submissive to her husband in all things rather than the other way around. _

_Katharine could not fathom it. _

_She just prayed to the Virgin Mary that it was not true._

_Because, if she did find out that Henry was a heretic. _

_She would have to kill him. _

_**AN: I am open to ideas as to what can happen next so feel free to PM me. **_


End file.
